good bye my waifu!
by kaphre lilium
Summary: judul yang rada aneh dengan cerita. USUK. lime. dll, buat berjaga, saya kasih M. M M! #dibanting. romance yg kurang. tapi belum kelihatan, lagi ngumpet.


HALO! Saya baru di sini. Gak nanya. Err, ya udah =w=

Hetalia punya hidekaz himaruya. Biasa, murid gw. #tabok

Kalo fic ini ya punya saya. Kebanyakan basa basi lo. Ya udah kale~

Maaf yah, saya punya dua kepribadian =w=

Sepasang pengantin. Yang satu bermata biru, memakai kaca mata, rambut yang mecuat (ahoge) dan senyum yang mengembang. Sedangkan pasangan yang satu lagi bermata emerald, beralis tebal, rambut pirang yang agak berantakan dan semburat merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Menambah kesan imut padanya.

" iggy, ayo!'' panggil pemuda bermata sapphire itu semangat seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Pasangannya yang kita ketahui adalah iggy atau lebih akrabnya Arthur Kirkland, menggapai tangan suaminya.

" ja.. jangan panggil aku begitu, git!'' bentak Arthur. Pria bermata sapphire yang kalian sudah mengetahui siapa dia. Alfred. Hanya terkekeh geli melihat pasangannya yang pemalu.

Didampingi dengan sahabat terdekatnya, mereka memasuki kapal pesiar yang besar nan mewah untuk berpesta setelah pernikahan Alfred dan Arthur.

Scott, kakak Arthur, mendampinginya dari belakang. Dan Matthew, adik Alfred, yang mendampingi sang kakak.

Terlihat Bad touch trio sedang bersorak gembira dan dihadiahkan frying pan dari gadis hungary.

'' buset! Lu (?) gak awesome banget sih! Jangan mukul kepala gw pake frying pan lu! Sakit, bego!'' bentak Gilbert, si pria asem.

" tau! Nanti kalo abang yang ganteng ini gak bisa tampil gimana?" Tanya francis dengan pede nya.

Sedangkan sang matador hanya nyengar nyengir gak jelas. # diseruduk

" hah.. kalian ini. Sudahlah, ayo kita masuk!" ajak elizabeta. Gadis manis itu masuk ke kapal dengan Roderich yang melihat Gilbert dengan tatapan ' dasar gila', Feli yang menggandeng lengan Ludwig, dan Lovi yang menyeret Antonio.

# # #

Matahari bersinar terang. Sekarang pesta sedang diadakan di dalam kapal. Perjalanan dari England menuju America membutuhkan sedikitnya satu hari untuk sampai di sana.

Meja berdesain classic tapi terkesan elegan itu menyuguhkan beberapa makanan italia dan prancis yang menggiurkan. Semua terlihat menikmatinya. Kecuali satu mahluk (?).

" huh! Tak ada burger! Aku gak mau makan kalau gak ada burger!" Alfred cumin manyun melihat makanan yang belum pernah dilihatnya (?).

" Alfred.. ada apa, da?" Tanya pemuda Russia yaitu Ivan.

" begini Ivan, di sini tidak ada burger! Sedangkan aku mau makan burger! Aku lapar!" teriak Alfred dan langsung mendapatkan death glare termasuk dari Arthur yang sedang berbincang bincang dengan Kiku dan Yao.

" bloody git! Pelankan suaramu! Berisik tau! Ganggu aja! Gak di rumah, di restoran, di toilet, di kolong, di atap, di laci, di lemari, di tas, di tempat pensil, di lapangan, di perpustakaan, di kolam renang, di kebun binatang, di pesawat, di kereta, di mobil, di motor, di bus, di kuburan, di terminal, di bandara, di halte, di becak, dimanapun kau berada, kau selalu berisik!'' dan Arthur langsung ditatap jutaan #lebay. Diem lu!# pasang mata. Karena kesal, Arthur pun pergi dari ruangan.

" da? Ada apa dengan dia?" Tanya ivan.

" gak tau. Iggy emang suka seperti itu! Nanti juga baikan lagi! Haha!" tawa Alfred membahana seisi ruangan. Dan dengan gratisnya, dia mendapatkan pisau dari Natalia, kolkolkol dari ivan ( karena ivan terlalu saying untuk menghajar Alfred dengan pipanya), frying pan Elizaveta, kapak Matthias, banteng Antonio, gilbird Gilbert (?), dan masih banyak lagi yang males saya sebutin satu persatu.

# # #

'' menyebalkan!'' Arthur menendang bola pantai dan dengan naasnya, bola itu jatuh ke laut dimakan hiu. Hiu dimakan paus. Paus dimakan megalodon. Megalodon dimakan readers.

'' ah.. ada Arthur rupanya..'' sapa seseorang berwajah imut nan lugu kayak saya. # lu kan pokerface. Lu yandere!. Bagus dong. He?#. dibelakangnya terlihat beberapa orang yang sedang memperhatikan Arthur.

TBC #saya pas masih zaman nan lugunya, pas ngeliat TBC di akhir cerita, malah kepikiran penyakit =w= . lu bego sih. Lu juga. Diem. Lu wae. =_= ya udahlah, fic pertama saya boleh di kritik tapi jangan pedas pedas, saya gak kuat makan cabe banyak banyak. Diberi saran, diflame, dibiarin, dikatain dalam hati, ngeremehin, silahkan saja. Saya kan memang amatiran #akhirnya nyadar.

Nah? Mau nge review? Yg ngereview gak dapet apa apa. Bagi yg silent readers gak usah nge review #ya iyalah bloon. Lu. Prêt!

Makasih.


End file.
